Telepathy
Telepathy is magic that concerns the mind, allowing one to read thoughts, alter memories, sense emotions, and dominate wills. Powers Minor Powers * Attract: Attract allows the caster to make themselves seem more attractive to another individual. It does not alter their looks or features, but causes whoever it is used upon to perceive the caster as more attractive. In order to work, the user must make direct eye contact with whoever it is being used upon. The effects of the spell last indefinitely if the victim is within sight of the caster, or up to one hour after they have lost sight of them. If they see the caster again, this effect will be reset. However, if the caster does anything that would cause the subject to dislike them or harms the subject at any time, the effect will end. * Aura Sense: A magic user has the ability to, with focus, sense the mental presence of life forms in those around them. This range is typically limited to within a few hundred feet of them, but can, with more powerful users, be made to extend farther. * Auric Concealment: The magic user blurs their own Aura, masking their mental signature the Ether and making it harder for most other beings to detect their presence, even if they are standing mere feet away. Movement or talking generally makes the effect considerably easier to see through. Nothing is actually done to cloak the individual from someone's senses, but the spell prevents those around them from mentally recognizing them. * Mind Shard: A mage sends a psychic dagger into the mind of an individual, inflicting a disorienting burst of pain which can serve as a momentary distraction. * Mind Wash: The magic user sends a blast of mental energy into the mind of a being, washing their mind clean of the memories of the previous few minutes. This can be used multiple times in order to erase longer periods, but it is an imprecise spell, and repeated exposure within a short time frame can cause considerable mental damage. * Suggestion: Suggestion is a spell that implants a thought into someones mind and broadcasts it repeatedly. If it was an action, the thought of it constantly going through their head makes them more likely to perform it, whilst it can also be made easier to convince a person of a falsehood. Lesser Powers * Charm: The Charm power puts those under its effects into an agreeable and pleasant state, where they treat whoever cast it like a close friend, making them far more amenable to tell secrets or possibly be persuaded to do favors for the caster. However, it can be resisted by people with particularly strong wills, and its effect will end immediately if the person who cast it harms the person under its effect, or if they speak to them in a way the subject finds unpleasant too much. * Enamor: Enamor is a more potent version of the Attract spell. Instead of simply increasing the user's attractiveness to the subject, it also causes them to develop minor feelings, equivalent to the standard crush. This will make them more likely to want to impress or please the spellcaster, though obviously, it will most likely not result in them being willing to perform actions outside their nature. The effects of the spell last indefinitely if the victim is within sight of the caster, or up to one day after they have lost sight of them. If they see the caster again, this effect will be reset. However, if the caster is verbally abusive to the subject or harms the subject at any time, the effect will end. * Persuasion: A more potent version of Suggestion, Persuasion instills the thought of performing an stated by the caster in a person's mind, and instills in them a strong urge to perform it. Major Powers * Enrapture: An even stronger version of Enamor, Enrapture causes the subject to actually fall in love with the user. However, they are not deeply in love with the person, and while they might commit some acts that they would normally shirk from in order to keep them happy, they will not do things that are completely out of character. However, given that the victim is in love, they will try to protect the spellcaster to some degree, usually defending them verbally and taking certain actions to keep them from harm. The effects of the spell last indefinitely if the victim is within sight of the caster, or up to one week after they have lost sight of them. If they see the caster again, this effect will be reset. However, if the caster physically harms the subject at any time, the effect will end. * Dication: Even more advanced than Persuasion, the Dictation spell has the added bonus that a person who does not give into the urge to perform the stated task suffers physical pain. * Glamour: A more advanced version of the Charm power, Glamour puts those under its effect into a highly suggestible state. When influenced by it, victims can be convinced to tell secrets or commit certain deeds they may normally refrain from. However, they cannot be convinced to take any actions that would bring them any sort of serious harm. As with charm, violence towards the subject will immediately end the spell, while speaking to them harshly will simply make it more difficult to get them to cooperate. Greater Powers * Command: Command, expanding further on Dictation, causes an even more intense pain when the spoken action is not obeyed. Furthermore, a victim of Command will need to struggle against their own body, as it attempts to follow through their order. * Enchant: The signature ability of enchantment magic, Enchant is a power which causes those it is used upon to fall deeply in love with whoever cast it. They become willing to carry out many acts for the sake of the spellcaster, and will do almost anything to protect and please them, short of self harm, or the murder of someone they care about. They are often willing to kill to defend the caster as well. The effects of the spell last indefinitely as long as the subject can see the caster, and will last up to a month after they lose sight of the caster. However, if they see the caster at any time, this effect will be reset. The user is able to get away with a certain level physical abuse, but cannot do serious bodily harm to the subject, or the effect will be broken. * Mesmerize: Mesmerization induces a more potent version of Glamour, wherein victims can be forced to take actions against their will, such as attacking someone or revealing a secret they were sworn to protect. However, when they are following orders, they do maintain a good portion of free will, and can still take other actions. Furthermore, any attempts to make them harm themselves directly, makes it possible, if unlikely, that the spell may be broken. Higher Powers * Enthrall: Enthrall results in the subject of the enchantment spell being driven madly, horribly in love with the person who cast it upon them. They will be so overcome with perverse affection that they will do anything the caster asks of them, including harming themselves via some sort of mutilation, or committing suicide. They will protect the caster with their lives, and will do anything to protect them and keep them pleased. The effects of the spell last indefinitely so long as the subject can see the caster, and will persist up to a year after they have left the subject's sight. If they see the user again during this time this effect will be reset. Short of countermagic to break the spell, this is the only way to end the effects of Enthrall. * Dominate: Dominate is the most powerful version of the Charm powers. When it is in effect, victims are utterly under the control of the caster. They can be made to do anything that is within their capabilities, including kill themselves. Furthermore, victims cannot do anything that they are not commanded or given permission to do. If given a task, the victim will single mindedly work to carry it out, and will not be able to take any other actions while trying to complete it. As one would imagine, having ones mind Dominated and their will utterly crushed has severely detrimental effects, and victims of the dominate power often suffer severe mental trauma after experiencing its effects. Category:Magic